Water clan
This page is for people who want to or already Joined Waterclan. If you want to talk to a member of Water clan Please do it on their talk page or The Discussion on this page. Water clan catsare known for their abilty to fish and swim. Many Water clan cats love to swim. Their main prey are fish and the personality of many waterclan cats is that they never back down from a fight, they like helping other clans if needed to and they a quite competvif. Also in 1 moon meetings they are not Afraid to challage the other Leaders answers or reports. History Members Water clan Leader: '''Rushingstar a blue-silver tom with white wave like stripes and blue eyes. '''Deputy: '''Coldpelt a pale grey tom with amber eyes. '''Medicine cat: '''Silvercloud a black she-cat with a silver spot on her back. '''Apprentice: Articpaw Warriors: Leapordfang a ginger she-cat with sharp teeth and amber eyes. Swimmingeyes a white and brown tom with unusal blue-green eyes. Light-tail a pale brown tom with a fluffy tail. Shimmingsun a golden tom with green eyes and flecks of white all over his back. Apprentice: '''Jaggedpaw Gingerfish a thin furred bright red she-cat with blue eyes. Blackwhisker a black tom with a white muzzle and ears. '''Apprentice: Shimmerpaw Goldendawn a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Snakefoot a pale brown tom with dark brown paws and amber eyes. Featherfrost a beautiful soft-white she-cat with a darker muzzle, ears, paws, and tail. Stunning ice-blue eyes. (Sparrowsong) Dovepelt a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw Grape-eyes a black she-cat with grape green eyes. Woodstripe a ginger tom with a brown stripe from his back to his belly with amber eyes. Grayriver a white she-cat with silver stripes on her tail, legs and neck. Mudbird a mud brown tom with green eyes. Pinefur a hansome reddish-brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Apprentice: Lightpaw Fallingstripe a grey she-cat with long stripes down her back. Lilyclaw a golden and white che-cat with long claws and blue eyes. Leapingfish a black she-cat with flecks of silver all over her body. Sorringheart, a white tom with a black chest and belly and silver eyes. Kinkpelt a silver tabby tom with unkept fur and green eyes. Snowriver a grey she-cat with a white stripe down each of her sides. Senior Warriors: '''Deadear a silver and black tom with sheaded ears since he was a kit. Sparrowclaw a pale brown tom with black paws and tail tip and blue eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Squirrelpaw Shadowheart a gray and white tabby she-cat with black around her chest. Feathereyes a ginger she-cat with pale silver eyes. Silverpool a silver she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes. '''Apprentices: Articpaw a fluffy snow white she cat with beige fur over her eyes, that looks like a mask, beige ears, beige and white puffy and tabby tail, pink nose, huge sky-blue eyes, sweet minty smell, and a song-like voice. (Hiddensun) Lightpaw a Dark grey tom with white siames tips and amber eyes. Jaggedpaw a ginger tom with jagged stripes and green eyes. Longpaw a long legged white she-cat with black spots and a long tail. Squirrelpaw a reddish-brown tom with blue eyes. Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat. She's very determined she-cat and wants to become a senior warrior as soon as possible...that means she's willing to do anything to get there. (SpottedheadRC) Queens: '''Spiderdrop a pale ginger long furred she-cat with a spot on her back. (Mother of Whitekit and Bluekit) Cloudstream a white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sugerfur a silver and black spotted she-cat with silver eyes. Deweyes a black and silver she-cat with blue eyes.(Mother of Riverkit, Swimmingkit and Robinkit) '''Kits: '''Whitekit a pale ginger tom with white stripes and blue eyes. Bluekit a blue-gray she-cat with a black spot on her back. Riverkit a silver tabby with amber eyes. Swimmingkit a brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Robinkit a brown and black she-kit with Blue eyes. '''Elders: Smallfoot a black tom with small feet. Harewhisker a grey tabby tom with green eyes. Redspots a white she-cat with red spots and amber eyes. Category:Clans